Candle in the Wind
| Genre = | Length = 3:50 | Label = | Writer = | Producer = Gus Dudgeon | Last single = "Step into Christmas" (1973) | Next single = "Bennie and the Jets" (1974) | This single = "Candle in the Wind" (1974) | Misc = }} "Candle in the Wind" is a threnody with music and lyrics by Elton John and Bernie Taupin. It was originally written in 1973, in honour of Marilyn Monroe, who had died 11 years earlier. In 1997, John performed a rewritten version of the song as a tribute to Diana, Princess of Wales. This version of the song was released as a single and reached No. 1 in many countries, proving a much greater success than the original, officially being listed as the second best-selling single of all time, behind Bing Crosby's "White Christmas". Original version The original version in the key of E major appeared on John's 1973 album Goodbye Yellow Brick Road recorded in May 1973 and released in 1974. The lyrics of the song are a sympathetic portrayal of the life of Marilyn Monroe. (The song's opening line "Goodbye, Norma Jean" refers to Monroe's real name, Norma Jeane (more commonly spelled Jean) Baker.) In the Eagle Vision documentary on the making of Goodbye Yellow Brick Road, Taupin said the song is about "the idea of fame or youth or somebody being cut short in the prime of their life. The song could have been about James Dean, it could have been about Montgomery Clift, it could have been about Jim Morrison ... how we glamorise death, how we immortalise people." The single release of the original song reached No. 11 in the UK charts in 1974. At the time, it was not released as a single in the United States ("Bennie and the Jets" was chosen instead). Taupin was inspired to write the song after hearing the phrase "candle in the wind" used in tribute to Janis Joplin. This version is ranked #347 on Rolling Stone's list of The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. On the other hand, composer Gruff Rhys called it the worst song he had ever heard. During a concert on 7 April 1990, at Farm Aid IV, John dedicated the song to Ryan White, who had been suffering from AIDS. White died from AIDS complications the next day. Personnel * Elton John – piano, vocals * Davey Johnstone – electric guitar, acoustic guitar, backing vocals * Dee Murray – bass, backing vocals * Nigel Olsson – drums, backing vocals 1986 live version On 14 December 1986, a live version of the song was recorded in Sydney, Australia. It was released in 1987 on the album Live in Australia with the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra and as a single. In 1988, it reached number five on the UK Singles Chart and number six on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Accolades ;Grammy Awards |- | style="width:35px; text-align:center;" |1988 || | "Candle in the Wind (live 1986)" || Best Pop Vocal Performance – Male || |- 1997 version "Candle in the Wind 1997" or "Goodbye England's Rose" is a re-recording of "Candle in the Wind" as a tribute to Diana, Princess of Wales. Released in 1997, the song peaked at No. 1 in the United Kingdom, becoming John's fourth No. 1 single. It also peaked at No. 1 in several other countries. The Guinness Book of Records in 2007 stated that "Candle in the Wind 1997" is the biggest-selling single "since records began", but that Bing Crosby's "White Christmas" has sold the most copies. The record of this version was produced by George Martin. 2003 acoustic remix Using the same vocal take as the original 1973 recording, engineer Greg Penny stripped away all instrumentation except Davey Johnstone's acoustic guitar. Even the double-tracking of the lead vocal was removed, leaving Elton and the original backing vocal arrangement of Dee Murray, Nigel Olsson and Davey Johnstone. The remix first appeared as a bonus track on the 30th Anniversary edition of Goodbye Yellow Brick Road and subsequently on the 2003 EP Remixed. Cover versions *English folk singer Sandy Denny recorded a cover version for her 1977 ''Rendezvous'' album. *In 1989, The Shadows did an instrumental of the song on their album Steppin' to the Shadows. *English punk band Leatherface recorded a cover version for their second album Fill Your Boots in 1990 *In 1991 David Tyler covered the song on CKBE-FM. *English alternative singer Kate Bush recorded a cover version for her 1991 "Rocket Man" single. *Billy Joel performed a cover version during the Elton John and Billy Joel Face to Face 1994 concert. *New Zealand singer Wing covered the song on her 2009 album Beat It. *In 2014, English singer-songwriter Ed Sheeran recorded a cover version for the 40th Anniversary "Super Deluxe" Edition of Goodbye Yellow Brick Road. *In 2014, Israeli French singer Amir Haddad recorded a version with an additional music video of the song launched in June 2014. Earlier the same year, he had used the song for his blind audition in season 3 of the French television series The Voice: la plus belle voix[http://www.tribunejuive.info/television/amir-haddad-chercher-sa-voix Tribune Juive: Amir Haddad : chercher sa voix] Ynet: הישראלי עמיר חדד ב-"The Voice" צרפת broadcast on TF1 with all four coaches, Garou, Mika, Jenifer and Florent Pagny turning their chairs during his audition. Haddad chose to be part of Team Jenifer and finished third overall for the season. Popular culture *In 2011, a song called "5,000 Candles In The Wind" was featured in the season 3 finale of the show Parks and Recreation, titled "Li'l Sebastian". It was played by Chris Pratt's character Andy Dwyer in a tribute concert for Li'l Sebastian, a recently deceased miniature horse beloved by the people of Pawnee. The song was written by Dwyer after Leslie Knope (Amy Poehler) asked him to write a song that would be "Something like 'Candle In The Wind'... But 5,000 times better". The song was also played at the unity concert in the season 6 finale of the show. *"Candle in the Wind" is mentioned in the BoJack Horseman episode "Still Broken" by one of the show's main characters, Princess Carolyn (voiced by Amy Sedaris), who states "You know when someone dies, everyone wants to buy their shit?...You don't think Elton John was raking it in when Diana died? More like "Candle in the Windfall." Cha–ching!" References External links Lyrics of the original version: * and of the 1997 version: * Category:1974 singles Category:1987 singles Category:Elton John songs Category:Songs in memory of deceased persons Category:Songs with music by Elton John Category:Songs with lyrics by Bernie Taupin Category:Songs about Marilyn Monroe Category:1970s ballads Category:Songs inspired by deaths Category:Song recordings produced by Gus Dudgeon Category:1973 songs Category:DJM Records singles Category:MCA Records singles